


Electrical Disasters

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Lots of kissing and rubbing, M/M, Sex in a tub, Slight Jessi/Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan wanted something new in bed and Kyle will do whatever he can to give it to him. It just sucks that everything goes downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Electric Kiss

_While watching an educational program with Josh, I found out something interesting. Declan always says he wants something “new and interesting in the bed” not that I am not okay. He likes the way lights flicker and burst when I ejaculate—or “come” as Declan calls it. Whatever the reason for Declan’s new thoughts toward our sex life, I wanted to make him happy. That program gave me an idea._

“I want to try something new with Declan,” Kyle admits as he barged into his old room that was now occupied by Jessi.

Looking up from the computer, surprised, Jessi turned to Kyle. “I needed to know this why?” 

“Because I need your help,” Kyle explains. He sighs and walks over to the bed, sits down on the edge, and crosses his legs. He looks up at Jessi and bites his lip in a pleading, puppy dog kind of way that only Kyle can pull off. 

When it was clear Kyle wasn’t going to further explain Jessi prompts, “Well?” 

“Well I was watching this documentary with Josh for a school assignment,” Kyle begins before rising from the bed. “The documentary spoke of making someone ejaculate using electricity. I want do that to Declan.” 

Eyes widening, Jessi stands up from her chair too. “Okay, wait, hold on. Why does this involve me?” Not that she was totally against helping Kyle. 

Kyle stops in his tracks, facing Jessi before explaining. “Well I only did it that one time to send Amanda that note the night we broke up. We both know that by using my own body’s electromagnetic current, I can manipulate the electricity around me or even absorb it. I want to give Declan the right amount of electricity-to-pleasure without electrocuting him.” 

Listen. That’s all Jessi could do as Kyle went on. How he could want her to help him bring pleasure to someone else? Didn’t he see that she wanted to be with him, that he could do whatever he wanted to her because he couldn’t hurt her? But in the quest to become a better person Jessi simply listened and, when Kyle was done speaking replied, “Fine, I’ll help you.” 

“You will?” 

It wasn’t fair that Kyle sounded so surprised, so full of hope and awe all in one little sentence. He never sounded that way when he talked about Jessi though. Did he? “Yeah, I mean, sure. Wouldn’t want to kill your precious Declan, would we?” 

Kyle’s face falls a bit and maybe it was a bit unfair for Jessi to say something like that, but damn Kyle if he didn’t consider her feelings. Everyone was above her anyways, or so it seems. 

“Thank you,” Kyle says anyways. “When can we get started?” 

Tucking her thumbs into her front pockets, Jessi shrugs. “Now,” she suggests, “unless you have something better to do?” 

Kyle shakes his head, but his face lights up like a child’s first Christmas. 

Walking over to the wall, he picks up the end of an extension cord, cradling it in his palm. He stares at the cord in concentration, pulls the electricity from the wall, through the cord, and manipulates it to circuit his body. 

Jessi watches, feeling the energy flow from the wall and into Kyle. It was no secret that Jessi wanted him to teach her that, but to ask at this precise moment would hail nothing but a big fat rejection. So she relies on asking something else, “You all charged up?” 

Holding up a hand, Kyle shows Jessi the currents of electricity dancing about his fingertips and he gives her that modest yet accomplished smile. 

Watching the currents, almost as if she was in a trance, she asks, “Ready?” 

Kyle nods and leans in to kiss Jessi—but he stops. “This doesn’t feel right.” 

Jessi, having leaned in to kiss Kyle (yay!), stops. “Do you want Declan to die?” 

Eyes widen and something akin to pain takes over Kyle’s features. “No! I just... don’t think that it’s right to kiss anyone other than Declan.” 

“Kyle, this was your idea,” Jessi reminds him with forced patience. 

“I know,” Kyle begins, unsure, “but...” 

“Okay, fine,” Jessi snaps. “Go kiss Declan and see if he survives because you—”

Suddenly Kyle leans forward, pressing their lips together and the results aren’t anything like expected. Jessi, by the force of the electricity, goes flying back and hits the wall. Though that little kiss basically knocked her on her ass, she was otherwise unharmed. 

Instantly Kyle opened his mouth to apologize, but Jessi silenced him with a look. “It’s okay,” she reassures him. “Let’s try again.” 

Kiss after kiss after kiss and they were only just making progress. 

Kyle finds that when he lets the currents from his hands run through Jessi’s face, she quite enjoys it. He found if he does it with both hands, she enjoys it more it makes her feel “warm and tingly,” as Jessi says. 

Kyle smiles, satisfied, excited, and terrified with his progress. 

“I think you’re ready,” Jessi says as Kyle’s hand slips away from her face. She misses his touch immediately but doesn’t let anything of the sort show on her face. 

_I’d decided that I didn’t like kissing Jessi. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t feel right either. It made me realize just how much I missed Declan, noticing the striking difference between the two of them that is. While Jessi’s face was round and soft to the touch, Declan’s was angular and rough and soft all at the same time. While Jessi’s lips were also soft, she didn’t have the full bottom lip that I so desired about Declan. And her hair was too long. It was unfair of me to betray Declan’s trust. I only hope that, when the time comes for me to explain, he forgives me._


	2. Electrical Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan saves the day. Kyle fesses up to what he did. Things are still spiralling out of control.

_Calling Declan over was the easy part. But how did I discuss what I wanted to without impairing my speech? I wanted this to be good for him; I didn’t want to be a boring lover, to think that we had problems of any kind made my stomach feel weird. I needed to go to a professional._

Kyle did what any normal brother would do. He went into Lori’s room, shut the door, and stood in the middle of the floor. He didn’t say anything; he just stood there and waited. 

Lori looks up from the guitar currently taking residence in her lap. Arching a brow at Kyle’s behavior, she didn’t openly question it. She sat the guitar aside and twined her hands, giving Kyle her full attention. “Step into my office.”

Kyle sighs gratefully, walking over to the bed and taking a seat on the bed beside Lori. “I’m a bad lover,” he blurts. 

Needless to say, Lori was stunned into silent. It took a moment for her to get her wits about her because, well, she didn’t really need to know that. “Uh, Kyle, why do you think you’re a bad lover?”

“Declan says he wants to try something new,” Kyle explains. “I thought we were doing fine, I looked up every sex position and –” 

“Okay, Kyle, stop!” Lori interrupted. She really didn’t want to think about her baby brother having sex. And yet, “Well obviously it’s not that you did anything wrong, it’s just that Declan feels he wants to be more... open.” 

Kyle’s eyes, wide, unsure, and full of panic face Lori with his unwavering attention. “What do you mean “open”?” 

“It means—”

“He’s dumping you,” Josh cut in, shutting the door behind him after he enters the room. 

“What?” Kyle shot up from the bed in alarm. If he was panicked before, he was totally freaking out now. 

“Josh!” Lori scolded, also standing up from the bed. She punched Josh in the arm at his little—huge mistake. 

“What?” Josh defends, “When someone says they want to try something new, it usually means—”

“And how would you know what it means Mr. I Just Got Laid for the First Time?” Lori cut in. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, am I sensing a little hostility there? I just calls it as I sees it and—” 

“Out,” Lori demands, pointing a finger at the door. 

“Pfft, fine, but when Kyle gets his heartbroken, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

_My heart was racing and I was sweating. I was cold and hot at the same time, and I couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen into my lungs. I was aware that I was hyperventilating; having a panic attack was something that I recognized but did not know how to overcome. I could hear Lori calling out to me, but I couldn’t make out what she was saying. I felt consciousness slipping away from me._

The lights flickered as Kyle’s panic spiraled out of control. He could see Lori making some type of hand gestures, trying to get his attention no doubt. She must’ve called out to the rest of the family because suddenly there they all were in the middle of Lori’s bedroom, trying in vain to reach Kyle. 

By this point the entire house was like a flickering bulb as the family tried in vain to get Kyle to calm down before he blew their fuse for the third time that month. Not even Jessi, though being so much like Kyle, could bring him back from the state that he was in if Kyle himself weren’t even trying. 

Declan burst through the door after the first light blew out. 

_I wanted to go to it, the darkness, but something wouldn’t let me. Somewhere in my haze I heard a familiar sound: the alluring pounding of Declan’s beating heart. I could sense that he was trying to call out to me, trying to calm me down, and slowly I became more aware. I could feel his hands on mine, twining our fingers. I could hear his voice, though it was distorted through my panic. Then, finally, I could feel his lips on mine and I reacted the only way I knew how._

Wrapping his arms around Declan’s waist, Kyle opened to the kiss. The lights flared threateningly, but luckily Declan pulled back before Kyle summoned enough energy to blow them out completely. 

“You okay there, Trager?”

“I am now. I didn’t mean to scare you.” And Kyle meant it. He looked up around the room, “Any of you.” He clarified before his eyes landed back on Declan. 

The room seemed to sag with relief as they all relaxed in unison now that Kyle was okay. 

Nicole was the first to step forward, giving Kyle a hug and checking him over, looking into his eyes for any signs of fatigue. “What happened?” she asked after she pulled back from the hug. 

Before Kyle could answer, Lori piped up with, “Josh is an idiot!” 

Eyes wide and innocent, Josh turned to Lori. “What’d I do?” 

“You put those thoughts in his head!” 

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who told him to rewire the circuit breaker!” 

“Pfft, please. Like you even know what a circuit breaker is.” 

“Well if it’s got knobs on it, you’ve probably used it by now.” 

“That is enough!” Stephen cut in. “Now someone explain to me, right now, what is going on here!” 

Kyle frowns, having caused yet another fight among his family. “I wanted to be a better lover for Declan,” Kyle piped in. 

Declan’s eyes widened and he turned red as a tomato. “Why would you think that?”

“You said you—” Kyle began. 

“Gross, you’re in my room! Go talk about it in your room!” 

As if this all wasn’t happening, Lori walked back over to her bed and fell atop of it, groaning something unintelligible. 

“Hey, that’s OUR room,” Josh reminded Lori. “And no way in hell am I—”

“Uh, hello, remember us? We’re the parents. The same parents who are not going to allow their children to have sex before they are ready—you have been having sex?!” Stephen didn’t know what to do with himself. He was caught between yelling and simply walking away. 

Nicole came to the rescue with her levelheaded logic. “Boys, what I think Stephen is trying to say is that sex is a big responsibility. It should not be treated as a game... or happen often.” Like a flipped switch, Nicole went from therapist to Mother as she rounded on Kyle and asked, “And how often is... often?” 

Kyle blushed and looked away. Declan’s situation didn’t seem to be any better if Kyle’s hearing was anything to go by. Declan was... excited. 

“What?” Stephen asked. “Nothing,” Kyle finally said. “Nothing at all is going on,” he reassured his family. 

After a few glares, confused stares, and inaudible death threats, the family made their way down stairs to finish whatever they were doing before Kyle barged into Lori’s room. 

* * *

  


~***~

  


* * *

When everything calmed back down, Kyle and Declan went back to Kyle’s shared room. Josh gave them a look that threatened amputation should any of his belongings be touched while they were present in there. 

“When you called, you said you wanted to talk,” Declan started. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Kyle turned red. “I was holding too much electrical energy,” Kyle explained. 

Declan arched a brow. “You were holding electricity?” 

Kyle smiled, “Yes, in a manner of speaking.” 

Declan’s eyebrows rose and he gave Kyle one of those looks, as though he was studying him. “You’re joking. I touched you and nothing happened. If you were holding electricity, even you would have to put it somewhere. You are still human, Kyle.” 

Kyle nods, distracted. “Yes, that’s why one of the lights blew up. I put all the energy I took back from where I got it, but I didn’t do it correctly.” 

“How did you even learn to manipulate energy?” Declan asked, impressed. 

Kyle slumped, literally. “By kissing Jessi,” he answered. 


	3. Electric Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle shows Declan the power of electricity.

_I didn’t like the look of Declan’s face. There was what I have come to identify as betrayal, and it made me sad._

“You kissed Jessi?” Declan was stunned. In fact, he was quite stunned that he had to repeat himself, apparently. “You kissed Jessi.”

Getting up, Kyle reached for Declan, hurt when he pulled away. “It’s not what you think, I promise.”

“Then what is it, Kyle?” Declan snapped.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

That seemed to through Declan for a loop, made him forget all about his anger and hurt and in the absence of those emotions confusion set.

“What do you mean you didn’t want to hurt me?” Declan roared. “Oh, I get it. You didn’t want me to find out. You know what, Kyle? Why don’t we just—,”

And Kyle kissed him, hungry and desperate and sorry. At first there was no response, not even resistance, just no response and Kyle started to back away when suddenly, Declan was very into the kiss. After however many minutes, Kyle pulled back so he could speak.

“You’re not mad at me anymore?” Kyle asked, pleased.

Rolling his eyes, “Of course I am. You kissed someone else. But I know why you did it. So I guess I can forgive you. If you--!”

Kyle’s lips attacked his again, ferocious, demanding, and thankful. He walked them back until Declan’s back pressed against the wall, and then reached a hand to the high wall socket located next to Declan’s head. From there, Kyle drew electricity into his body, little by little and poured it into the kiss. At Declan’s surprised, but satisfied moan, he poured just a little more while using his other hand to travel little sparks around Declan’s body.

“I am so, so sorry, Declan. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?” Kyle’s voice was soft, vulnerable and so very sincere.

Declan swallowed, eyes heavy lidded and he nodded. “I know.” Of course he could trust and believe in Kyle. “Kiss me again?”

And Kyle did. It wasn’t hurtful in the slightest, the electricity humming just so underneath his skin felt good. Not to mention the fact that he trusted Kyle with his soul and just about anything else because it was Kyle. He was so full of good things, happy thoughts, goodness and—“Oh fuck,” Declan moaned, throwing his head back and letting Kyle mouth, with his electric kisses, the bare skin of his throat.

Kyle hummed contentedly, only adding to the already almost too intense sensation of power crawling underneath Declan’s skin. Running his hands over Declan nipples open a flood gate to interesting new sounds that Kyle’s never heard Declan make before. Intrigued, he lowered his tongue, laced with a tiny amount of electricity, to Declan’s nipple while moving his other hand down to Declan’s crotch and gently ran his finger up and down Declan’s length.

Declan had never come so hard in his life. A soundless cry of ecstasy seemed to seize Declan’s frame, body tensing from so much pleasure that soon his jeans became too much of a sensation across his sensitive flesh.

Seeming to get his meaning, Kyle gently helped him out of the jeans and his shirt before carrying him over to the table to lay him in it all the while he was oblivious to his own erection.

“Are you okay?” Kyle asked, kneeling beside the tub and letting his finger trail up and down Declan’s bare torso. He smiled as Declan whimpered and his hips moved pathetically to get friction of his too sensitive cock.

“’M so much better than okay,” Declan murmurs in a post-orgasmic bliss. “But is your turn,” he slurs, turning heavy lidded eyes to his boyfriend.

Kyle smiles but shakes his head. “You look tired. I can go to the bathroom, where the doors lock and--,”

“Fuck me,” Declan insisted. At Kyle’s hesitation and obvious want, he added in a whisper, “Please?”

Kyle swallowed and then nodded. But there was opposition. “The tub isn’t...” he gestured to the both of them. “Is it comfortable for you?”

Declan seemed to deliberate this for a moment before deciding something. “Get naked,” he demanded.

And Kyle, ever the good boy, did as he was told. He even put on quite a show for Declan’s benefit, taking the time to slowly remove his article of clothing piece by piece. “Now what?” he asked.

Declan stood up and stepped out of the tub. “Get in.”

Without a second thought, he got in the tub and lay down as Declan gestured for him to do. He watched curiously from his position as Declan walked over to his drawer, ruffled through his things and grabbed the bottle of lubricant on the drawer and uncapped it. Making his way back over to Kyle, he knelt beside the tub, dropping a dollop of lubricant onto his palm and rubbing it up and down Kyle’s erect cock.

_It surprised me and aroused me, the contact, the slick, and the friction. It was soft, but firm. Wet and warm. Tight, but not tight enough; perfect._

“Declan,” Kyle moaned, unconsciously thrusting up into the fist wrapped around his cock. Opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) when the hand disappeared, he made a little needy sound. It was quickly morphed into a strained, attempted-to-be-quiet grunt as Declan lowered himself over Kyle, impaling himself on Kyle’s hard length.

Declan gasped as he forced himself down, past the pain to get straight to the pleasure. It was painful, obviously, but it felt good too. When he couldn’t go down any further, he took a minute to breath, leaning back against Kyle as strong, muscular arms wrapped around his torso and held him tight. “’M ready,” he informed Kyle.  
But Kyle didn’t move, he just kept holding Declan and breathing him in.

“Kyle?” Declan asked, concerned. He wiggled a little bit to get Kyle’s attention.

“I’m okay,” Kyle murmured, his voice sounding wet, clogged.

Eyes widening, Declan turned to peer at Kyle but, anticipating the move, Kyle ducked his head while simultaneously giving a small thrust of his hips. Declan groaned, wiggling again trying to get the same friction. “We don’t have to,” Declan began.

Kyle shook his head, thrusting again but this time harder. “I want to,” he insisted, smiling when Declan murmured a curse. Kyle, arms already around Declan’s waste and close to the edge, held his boyfriend tighter and worked his way into Declan, faster, hard and better until he was stringing together his own extensive vocabulary of curses.

Declan groaned and moaned, powerless to do anything but be held and take it, oversensitive body rapt with pleasure as Kyle fucked into him again and again. He grabbed a hold of his newly hardened cock and stroked himself at Kyle’s request. It took only a few strokes before he was coming for the second time, body tensing yet again as he spelled lazily onto his torso.

The lights blew out as Kyle came with Declan’s ass gripping his cock in a vice, cock buried deep inside his boyfriend. Burying his face in the space where Declan’s neck and shoulder met, Kyle attempted to stifle his cries.

They lay there, high on sex endorphins with Kyle lazily thrusting into Declan every now and again as they both came down. He was still hard, but content to just lay there buried inside of Declan.

“Add superhuman stamina to Josh’s files.” Declan groaned, comfortable to lay atop of Kyle, back to chest and legs spread. It was so wanton that thinking about it made him blush, so he didn’t think about it. Besides, the door was locked and Kyle would tell him if anyone was coming.

Kyle chuckled, his thumbs rubbing over Declan’s nipples. “I don’t think he wants to know I discovered it.”

Declan thought about it and then nodded. “Yeah, never mind. We’ll keep this one to ourselves.”

Kyle hummed in agreement, eyes closing and cock softening though still nestled between Declan’s cheeks.

“Hey. Kyle?”

“Yes, Declan?”

“Do you think, next time that we could, um, do that thing with the electricity again?”

“You don’t mean just kissing,” Kyle observed.

“No, I don’t.” Declan blushed.

“We can do whatever you want, Declan, for as long as you want.” Kyle wiggled, showing that he was still half hard and he could keep going. He would’ve, too, if he didn’t worry for Declan.

Declan smiled at the thought before letting sleep take him. Before he was completely under, he murmured, “I love you.”

Eyes closed, Kyle’s heart rate jumped at hearing those words. “I love you too, Declan.”

As Kyle was falling asleep, his hand unconsciously drifted to rest over Declan’s heart. There he noticed that their hearts beat at the same rate.


End file.
